Transformers: War on Earth
by TheAstonishingCreator
Summary: On the far away planet known as "Cybertron", a war raged on across the planet, between the evil Decepticons, and the heroic Autobots. The war depleted a majority of Cybertron's resources. And the Autobots are faced with one single option...
1. Prologue

This is a new project I'm working on (obviously), and it is a new Transformers story. But it will not be like the other Transformers story I made, and this one will be more lighthearted and less_"violent"_. Kind of like the Cyberverse cartoon, but not really, and it may or may not have a few OC's later on... this first chapter will serve as a summary of the events before the next chapter...

* * *

_On the far away planet known as "Cybertron", a war raged on across the planet, between the evil Decepticons, and the heroic Autobots. The war depleted a majority of Cybertron's resources. And the Autobots are faced with one single option. The Autobots flee their home world in a ship called "the Ark", in a desperate search for resources, leaving a team of brave Autobots led by the fierce second in command Ultra Magnus to defend the Autobot capitol city, Iacon. But little did they know... that they were being followed..._

_A Decepticon ship known as "the Nemesis" was in pursuit of the Ark. It's crew led by the fearsome leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. The Nemesis latched on to the Ark, the Decepticons boarding the ship. And with the Decepticons on board, the Ark, a deadly battle broke out between the two factions. But during the battle, the ship's controls were overridden, sending the Ark into the atmosphere of an unknown planet. The Ark crashed into an inactive volcano, becoming the cemetery of both the Autobots and Decepticons for four million years..._

_and after some time, the Ark's AI system, Teletraan-1 rebooted, sending out a drone to scout for nearby forms to revive the crew with. But Teletraan-1 accidentally revived the Decepticons first, and they managed to escape the crash site and begin construction on a base of operations. But soon after, the Autobots were resurrected as well, gaining new Earth forms as well. Now, the Autobots face the Decepticons again, fighting tirelessly to defeat their enemies in, a war on Earth..._

* * *

That last bit was pretty cheesy I have to admit...


	2. Rescue

"RAAAAAAAA!" Bumblebee screamed as he was launched into the air by the Decepticon triple-changer, Blitzwing, who was flanked by his fellow triple-changers, Astrotrain and Octane, each of them bearing an evil smirk on their faces,

"You're scrapped, Auto-_brat_!" Blitzwing shouted, followed by a loud cackle. Bumblebee crashed into the ground, skidding across the ground, a cloud of dust covering the small Autobot. The dust slowly disappeared, revealing Bumblebee on the ground, nearly knocked out, and highly damaged. Bumblebee pushed himself up a little, letting out a cough. A drop of energon fell from his mouth. The three Decepticons approached him, Octane cocking his rifle with a chuckle,

"Looks like you're outta luck, _buddy_..." Octane said. Bumblebee looked up to see the three towering figures, Octane aiming his rifle to Bumblebee's head. But just as he was about to shoot, he was knocked down by a missile, which carried him back until finally exploding, knocking Octane out. Blitzwing aimed his blasters at someone behind Bumblebee, only to meet the same fate as Octane,

"SCRAP!" Astrotrain shouted. Astrotrain transformed into a train, driving the other way before transforming into a space shuttle and lifting off the ground, fleeing the battle,

"_Heh_, cowards..." a voice said from behind. Suddenly, something, or some_one _touched Bumblebee's shoulder,

"You alright, 'Bee?" Bumblebee recognized the voice as his friend and fellow Autobot, Ironhide. Bumblebee turned to face Ironhide, nodding his head as well, "Don't worry, 'Bee. Those jerks are takin' care of." Ironhide helped Bumblebee up, "Let's get back to base." Ironhide lifted his arm, speaking into a built-it communicator on his arm, "This is Ironhide to base, we need a ground bridge on my coordinates." he said. And just like clockwork, a portal, which they called a ground bridge, opened in front of them. Ironhide and Bumblebee entered it before it closed. A few seconds after, Octane and Blitzwing woke up,

"What the? Where'd that scumbag go?" Octane said,

"And where's Astrotrain?" Blitzwing added, "Crap... the boss is gonna be mad at us..." and with that, Blitzwing they both transformed into jet modes. Blitzwing, a MiG-25, and Octane, a Boeing KC-767, and both took off...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in an abandoned underground military base...**_

Ironhide and Bumblebee walked out of the ground bridge, where Ratchet greeted them,

"Welcome back." Ratchet spotted Bumblebee, who was still damaged from the fight, "Oh, my! Are you alright Bumblebee?" Bumblebee replied with a nod, "Oh, I don't think so... I'll prepare sick bay immediately." Bumblebee let out a robotic sigh. Ironhide chuckled,

"I'm gonna go see Prime, I just got word he's gatherin' all the sergeants for mission briefing." Ironhide said before walking off. And Bumblebee headed towards sick bay to see Ratchet...


	3. Debriefing

Ironhide approached a table, where five Autobot sergeants gathered around a meeting table. The Autobot military strategist, Prowl, the Autobot scout, Hound, the Protectobots' leader, Hot Spot, and the boisterous Warpath. And standing in front of the table, was the Autobot leader himself... Optimus Prime. Optimus was much bigger than the other Autobots in the room, his chest resembling the front of COE semi-truck, smokestacks upon his block-shaped shoulders. The top half of his body was mostly red, while his hands, along with his legs and feet, were blue. Standing next to Optimus, was the first-lieutenant Jazz, a mostly white Autobot, his chest the shape of his sports car-mode, with blue and red stripes. Both of them turned to face the others, Optimus stepping closer to the table,

"Autobots, I have called you here to discuss your next assignments." Optimus began, "Decepticon activity has become two times higher than usal. And I sense they're planning something." Optimus turned to face a console at the bac of the room, pressing a few buttons before a map appeared on screen. There were red dots scattered across. Optimus turned again, "These red spots indicate the locations of all Decepticon sightings over the past week. And Jazz and I have noticed a pattern." Jazz joined Optimus in explaining the situation,

"It seems the 'Cons are targetting Earth's main power supply. From the Hoover Dam, to a powerplant just a few miles north of here." Jazz followed-up,

"And thanks to some research from Wheeljack and Perceptor, rocket fuel and ruby crystals are another good source of energy." Optimus continued, "And thanks to this information, we our able to predict the Decepticons' next move." two more dots appeared on the map, these ones blinking blue,

"So, where do we come into the mix?" Hot Spot asked,

"Glad you asked that," Jazz began, "You're gonna split up into two groups, and travel to these coordinates. With some more troops, of course."

"Sounds good to me." Hound said,

"Yeah. As long as I get to blow somethin' up, KABLAM!" Warpath added,

"Great. You will be put into groups now." Optimus said.

* * *

"Alright, 'Bee. You're good to go." Ratchet said, helping Bumblebee up from the table. Bumblebee emitted a beeping noise from his mouth, probably trying to say thank you,

"Don't mention it. Juts, try not to get yourself into anymore trouble." the medic grinned, Bumblebee nodding, "And, I would advise staying away from battle until you fully recover." Ratchet turned back to his computer...


	4. The Enigma

_**Not to far from Mission City, in a junkyard...**_

"So, why'd the boss give us this mission again?" Octane asked,

"Isn't it obvious? We're here because we failed to take out that scout less than a day ago." Blitzwing answered, continuing to rummage through the almost endless piles of garbage,

"This is a waste of time! We're never gona fin anything here!" Astrotrain added,

"Just shut up and keep looking. Megatron had to have picked this exact spot for a reason."and with that, they continued. Suddenly, Octane spotted something. It was glowing light blue. Octane grabbed it and lifted it out of the pile,

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" he alerted. The others came up behind him. The object was a round shape, four triangular shapes on either side, and with an opening on the front that revealed a glowing orb inside. Blitzwing gained a look of shock as soon as he saw that,

"It can't be!"

"What?" Octane and Astrotrain said in unison,

"That's the Enigma of Combination..."

* * *

"Alright, 'Bee. Why don't you try it out?" Ratchet said. Bumblebee sat up on the table, attempting to speak,

"Does it work?" he said through what seemed like bits of radio broadcasts and music, like he was talking through the radio, "My voice! My voice is back!" he shouted joyously, "Thnks Ratchet!" Bumbelbee hugged the medic before running out the door, "WOOHOO!"

Ratchet chuckled, before getting back to his work...

* * *

**_The Decepticon base, five minutes later..._**

"So... you've supposedly found an ancient Cybertronian relic that was thought to have been destoryed by Optimus Prime..." Megatron said from his throne, which was built in the shape of the Decepticon insignia,

"Yes, lord Megatron" Blitzwing, who was knelling before the great decepticon leader, responded. Blitzwing stood up,

"Birng it to me. I will make sure it is the real thing..."

"Yes, my lord." and with that, Blitzwing left to retrieve the artifact. Starscream, who had been standing behind Megatron's throne, stepped forward,

"If it truly is the Enigma of Combination, like Blitzwing claims it to be, then imagine the army we would have at our disposle. The odds would be against the Autobots tenfold! They wouldn't stand a cance!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Starscream, I doubt that it's the real-" megatron was interrupted when Blitzwing entered yet again, carrying the Enigma in his arms, "It can't be..."


	5. Battle for Energon (Part 1)

"Do you really think this plan will work?" Smokescreen asked Ironhide, whom he was sitting next to behind a huge rock,

"A'course it will, I thought of it. Hehe. But be quiet, we don't want the 'Cons to know we're here." Behind the rock, Decepticons were entering and exiting a ruby mine, some pushing mine-carts full of ruby crystals to others, who were processing them through a machine which converted the crystals into cubes of Energon, the blood and source of energy for all Cybertronian life. Starscream, the Decepticon air-commander with a blue, red and grey color-scheme, walked up to one of the Decepticons working the machine,

"Spyglass, what is our status?" Starscream asked the Decepticon,

"Um. I'm not Spyglass, that's Spyglass," the Decepticon said, pointing to an identical Decepticon carrying some Energon cubes into a Decepticon ship, "I'm Spectro."

"Well how am I supposed to know that!? You both look the same!" Suddenly, another Decepticon, who looked the same as the other two, but with the shape of a lens of a camera on his chest-plate, stood up next to Starscream,

"I'm Viewfinder." he told Starscream,

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Starscream replied, Viewfinder returning to his work. Starscream quickly became angrier, "_**Spectro**_, what's our status?!" he asked again, sternly,

"Uh- we've produced about fifty-three Energon cubes so far, um... sir!" Spectro responded nervously,

"FIFTY-THREE?! We've been here for five hours, and you've only managed to produce, FIFTY! THREE!"

"We- we're doing the best we can sir." Spectro added,

"Well than... WORK! HARDER! Lord Megatron would not be pleased..." and with that Starscream walked off, leaving Spectro shocked. Viewfinder popped up again,

"Man, that guys got some serious anger issues..."

_Meanwhile._

"Alright, this is it. It's time to execute our plan. (That I strategized)." Ironhide announced to his troops: Smokescreen, Trailbreaker, Mirage, and Warpath. Ironhide looked at Smokescreen, "This is your queue." he spoke. Smokescreen nodded, before grabbing a smoke grenade from his waist and standing up. He turned to face the ruby mine, hopping over the rock and tossing the grenade at the mine. The grenade rolled next to the black and purple teleporting Seeker, Skywarp, stopping on his foot,

"Huh?" he said, looking down, "Aw, scrap." the grenade went off, emitting a cloud of smoke, which covered the area. With that, Smokescreen pulled down the goggles on his forehead, allowing him to see with thermal vision. He transformed, driving into the smoke-cloud. The Decepticons stumbled around, some tripping over rocks and each other's feet,

"I can't see! I can't- OW!" Starscream shouted as Smokescreen drove into him, knocking the Seeker off his feet, dropping to the ground. Smokescreen transformed, shooting Viewfinder and Spectro with stun-darts, which shrouded them in electricity, knocking them out...


	6. Battle for Energon (Part 2)

"Alright Autobots, wait for my signal." Prowl spoke to his team, all of them hiding behind a warehouse a few yards away from the rocket base, where the Decepticons were attacking...

"**FRENZY: EJECT. OPERATION: ENERGON HARVEST.**" spoke a big bulky, and mostly blue bot, with a clearly cassette-player-resembling chest-plate, and a cannon mounted on his shoulder, in a monotone voice, as his chest-plate opened, ejecting a black and red cassette-tape, which transformed into a small robot, with two cannons on his back,

"You got it, boss!" he assured as he landed on his feet. His hands suddenly transformed into two null-ray cannons, firing electricity upon a giant canister of rocket-fuel. Just like clockwork, three Decepticons, resembling Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder walked up to the canister, the Viewfinder clone yanking off the nozzle while the other two grabbed two metal box-shaped frames, holding them up as the rocket fuel from inside the canister poured into the boxes. The, more clones of them did the same. Soon, after processing the fuel in a machine much like the one at the ruby crystal mine, they had exactly what they came for... Energon Cubes. Frenzy was amazed at this process,

"Hey, boss! It's working!" he said excitedly,

"**OF COURSE IT IS.**" Soundwave replied in the same emotionless voice,

"Not so fast, Decepti-creeps!" a voice said from behind. Frenzy and Soundwave turned to see the small yet impulsive red Autobot Cliffjumper, pointing his pistol right at Soundwave's face,

"BOSS! LOOK OUT!" Frenzy shouted, jumping in front of the blast as Cliffjumper fired. Frenzy fell on impact, smoke emerging from a hole in his chest. Soundwave looked down, then facing Cliffjumper,

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT.**" Soundwave charged forward,

"Uh oh..." Cliffjumper dived out of the way as Soundwave continued. But to his surprise, the small and tough Autobot Brawn was standing right behind Cliffjumper, firing at Soundwave, and knocking him down. Brawn lowered his rifle,

"Bulls-eye." Brawn bragged. One of the Reflector clones turned,

"ATTACK THEM! ATTACK!" he shouted. as soon as he spoke, six of the clones turned and charged at the Autobots,

"That's not good." Cliffjumper said. But before they could lay a hand on the Autobots, two of the clones were shot down. The rest looked the the origin point of the blast, and saw Prowl and Hot Spot, their blasters held up high,

"Uh oh..." the clones said in unison. The Autobots made short work of them, shooting and punching their way through the clones. The same clone (who seemed to be the leader), saw their fellow Decepticons on the ground, smoke emerging from their bodies,

"Decepticons! Grab Soundwave and the Energon cubes, and SCRAMBLE!" and with that, the clones did as he said and fled the battlefield. Cliffjumper walked up to Prowl, confused,

"Are we just gonna let them get away?" he asked,

"Let 'em go. As a message to Megatron, that if they try to pull this off again, we'll kick their sorry tailpipes!" Prowl joked. He and Cliffjumper chuckled before Prowl turned to the other Autobots, "Autobots! Transform, and roll out!" and with that, they all transformed and drove off, heading back to base...


	7. Battle for Energon (Part 3)

"AUTOBOTS! ATTACK!" Ironhide shouted. They all pulled goggles like Smokescreen's down over their eyes and stood up, opening fire at the Decepticons, who were still blinded by the cloud of smoke produced by Smokescreen's smoke grenade. Skywarp teleported into the sky, above the smoke cloud, spotting their attackers,

"There you are..." he whispered to himself. Skywarp aimed his arm blasters at the Autobots and opened fire.

On the ground, Trailbreaker noticed their attacker, "Hey! He's opening fire on us!" he shouted,

"Shoot him down!" Ironhide ordered. Ironhide, Mirage and Trailbreaker began to fire upon the Seeker, who did his best to avoid their shots. Meanwhile, Smokescreen continued his assault on the Decepticons, gunning down as many as he could,

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Starscream shouted,

"You got it, boss!" spoke a big, bulky, and somewhat round bot, with an alien-like face in the middle of his chest, and a propeller on his back and arm. As he rose his arm, the propeller mounted on it began to spin, blowing the smoke away,

"SCRAP!" Smokescreen cursed,

"SHOOT HIM!" Starscream commanded,

"Autobots, forward!" With that order, the Autobots began moving forward past the rocks which they were hiding behind, still firing upon Decepticons. Smokescreen was getting shot at from all directions now, and it was getting harder to dodge all the blaster-fire,

"Uh, guys! A little help would be nice right now!" Just like clockwork, Decepticons began dropping left and right,

"We're dropping like flies!" Skywarp reported to Starscream,

"I can see that you imbecile! Decepticons! RETREAT!" he shouted as he transformed into his jet mode and fled, Skywarp doing the same. One by one, the Decepticons began to retreat, leaving the Autobots and a few Energon Cubes. Ironhide seemed disappointed by their cowardice,

"Awe, come on! Cowards."

"Well, at least we completed the mission successfully." Mirage replied,

Yeah. Now let's get back to base. I need a break from all this fighting." Trailbreaker added,

"Oh, fine. Grab the Energon cubes and take 'em with us." Ironhide ordered. Trailbreaker and Mirage grabbed the Energon cubes and transformed, following Ironhide and Smokescreen, who were already heading back to base,

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mirage shouted, speeding up and leaving Trailbreaker following a few yards behind,

"Awe come on, guys! Now you've left me behind!"


	8. Sunset Attack

The sun lowered beyond the horizon, falling into a beautiful sunset. Hound watched from atop a small hill about twenty yards from the base. This was a site he hadn't seen since they arrived on this planet. Something he never got to see back on Cybertron. Hound loved this planet, maybe even more than his own home-planet, Cybertron. Something about the unknown, not knowing what'll come next, of this world intrigued the bot. This was a feeling he just didn't get back on Cybertron. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice from behind, though it took a while to recognize,

"What'cha doin' all the way out here, Hound?" Hound turned quickly, drawing his pistol and aiming it at a small bot. The bot put on a shocked face, and threw his hands in the air, "Whoa whoa whoa! What in the blazes are you doing?!" it was none other than Cliffjumper, a small and red Autobot, that looked somewhat like Bumblebee, to the point of other bots wondering if they were brothers, especially considering the two were best friends since before the great war started,

"Oh, sorry Cliff'," Hound said, lowering his blaster, "You gave me a real scare there, _heh_."

"Yeah, sorry about that. SO, what are you doing out here?" Cliffjumper asked, curiously,

"Oh, you know. Just watchin' the sunset, the usual." Hound answered,

"Oh. Heh, I thought you were doin' somethin' fun, heheh!" Cliffjumper joked, to no reaction from Hound, "Oh, relax, I'm just jokin' with ya."

"Heh." Hound laughed sarcastically. Suddenly, Cliffjumper squinted, "What is it, Cliff'." Cliffjumper pointed, Hound turning,

"What star is that?" Hound immediately saw what he was talking about, a bright purple light in the sky. Hound's face turned clearly shocked,

"That's... not a star..."

"Then what is it?"

"DECEPTICONS!" Hound aimed his blaster at the light, firing to shots before jumping behind the hill. Cliffjumper bent down as well,

"But why would they be attacking now? It's pretty late for a Decepticon attack, right?"

"Cliff', I don't think the 'Cons care what time it is when they attack. They just attack."

"Right." Hound fired again at the Decepticons. Now, they became visible, and there were a lot of them,

"That's a lot of 'Cons..."

"Quit talkin', Cliff', and start shootin'!"

"Sorry." Cliffjumper grabbed his blaster pistol and fired upon the Decepticons, who were lowering towards the ground.

_Meanwhile_. One of the Autobots' shots hit a Decepticon Seeker, sending him spiraling towards the ground,

"AAAAH! I'M GOING DOWN!" he screamed. Starscream, who was leading the attack, noticed their attackers,

"Decepticons! Open fire on those Autobots!" he shouted, firing missiles towards Hound and Cliffjumper.

_On the ground_,

"Uh oh..." Cliffjumper mumbled, "HOUND! LOOK OUT!" he shouted. Both bots dove out of the way as the missile hit the ground, exploding immediately on impact, "Phew... that was a close one..." before they could even process it, four Seekers landed on the ground near them, one of them grabbing Cliffjumper and launching him into a rock, nearly knocking him out,

"Cliffjumper!" Hound shouted,

"I'm alright, Hound! Focus on the Decepti-creeps!" Cliffjumper replied,

"Gotcha!" Hound replied. Hound grabbed one of the Seekers by the head, "This is for ruining my evening!" he said before punching him in the stomach, "And this is for throwing my friend into a rock!" he then punched him again, this time knocking him out. Hound let go and reached for his blaster, though it wasn't in his holster, "What the?" but before he could think, two of the Seekers ganged up on him, one grabbing him while the other proceeded to punch him repeatedly.

_Meanwhile. _Cliffjumper jumped over the Seeker, firing his blaster pistol at the Seeker's back, knocking him down,

"That should finish you off."

"Uh, Cliffjumper! A little help he- AGH!" Hound groaned as the Seeker punched him again. Cliffjumper reacted quickly, running over and leaping onto the Seeker's face, pinning him on the ground. Hound lowered his head, then thrusting it up quickly, slamming the back of his head into the Seeker's face, causing him to lose grip of Hound and fall on the ground. Now freed, Hound grabbed the last Seeker by the shoulders and lifted him up,

"Now, Cliff'!" Cliffjumper already knew what he meant, and charged, jumping and kicking the Seeker in the face. Hound let go, the Seeker instantly falling, knocked out. Cliffjumper raised his arm,

"Nice!" he said as Hound high-fived him,

"Nice teamwork, Cliff'."

"Right back at'cha Hound. Now, let's get back to base before those Decepticons do!" Cliffjumper said, transforming and heading back to base,

"Right behind ya!" Hound said, following him in his Jeep-mode...


	9. Breakout

Inside the Autobot base, Prowl and Ironhide were watching a radar on a console in front of them, when multiple red dots began to appear on the radar rapidly. Prowl gained a shocked expression on his face,

"What the..." he mumbled,

"What is it Prowl?" Ironhide asked, gaining the same expression as Prowl as he saw the screen,

"Optimus! You **need **to see this!" they both said in unison. Optimus, who was standing behind them, walked over,

"What is the matter?" he said. As soon as he saw the screen, his optics widened, "This is not good... Autobots! Prepare for an attack!" he ordered before turning to Prowl and Ironhide, "Activate the defense systems, don't let anyone in, or out." Ironhide then pressed a button, causing the gate to close slowly. But just in time, seconds before the gate fully shut, Hound and Cliffjumper sped through, coming to a stop with a loud screech. They both transformed,

"Phew! Glad we made it here in time."Cliffjumper said. Hound nodded in agreement. Just then, Bluestreak, Smokescreen and Prowl walked up to them,

"I take it you've already been informed of the coming attack?" Hound asked,

"Yup." Bluestreak replied,

"Optimus has ordered all Autobots to attack positions, and the outside defense systems have already been activated." Prowl briefed them of the situation. Hound and Cliffjumper looked at each other and nodded, then loading their blasters and following Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen to join up with the other Autobots. Most hid behind small barricades, loading their blasters, while others stood up on high platforms for a slight advantage. All was silent for about five minutes until everyone heard blaster-fire coming from outside. But then, all was silent,

"They must've gotten past our defense systems." Prowl said,

"_Duh_." his younger brother, Bluestreak said back, to Prowl's annoyance. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the gate. Then another. And another. And in no time at all, the gate burst open, revealing a large army of both Decepticon Seekers, and standard-issue Vehicons, already opening fire on the Autobots. With that, Autobots began to fire back upon the Decepticons, as well as some choosing to take the front-lines head-on. Optimus, Ironhide, Brawn and Bulkhead, as well as many other Autobots charged towards the front-lines, gunning down as many as they could before engaging in melee combat. Optimus almost immediately picked his target, the Decepticons' leader Megatron, and his arch-nemesis, who was standing behind three rows of Decepticons, firing his arm-mounted fusion-cannon at Autobots,

"Megatron!" Optimus shouted, grabbing a metal handle off his back. From it, a glowing orange Energon battleaxe emerged. As soon as Megatron heard his foe, he turned to face him. Optimus swung his axe, only for Megatron to dodge it. Megatron's hand transformed into an Energon mace, which glowed purple, and with that, the two dueled.

"To me, my armada!" the Decepticon air-commander, Starscream ordered. As he said that, nine Seekers, each with unique color-schemes, flanked him,

"What is your command, Starscream?" Skywarp asked,

"Skywarp, you, Acid-Storm, Nova-Storm and Ion-Storm attack the right flank! And Thundercracker, Sunstorm, Bitstream and Hotlink attack the left!" Starscream commanded. With that order, all eight transformed and attacked both flanks in their respective groups,

"And... what will I do, Starscream?" asked the unassigned Dark Blue and white with red stripes and a red-orange face-plate, Nacelle,

"_*sigh* _You will stay with me and help be blast these pathetic Autobots!" Starscream responded,

"Okay!" with that, Nacelle, being the most loyal to Starscream of the group, opened fire on the Autobots. Bulkhead replaced his hand into a mace, and the other into a giant cannon, slamming his mace into the head of a Decepticon, and blasting another with his cannon. Meanwhile, Ironhide's rocket-launcher transformed into a hammer, which he used to smash through his enemies. Brawn used his size as well as his surprising strength to his advantage, escaping the grasp of Decepticons before jumping up and smashing their heads with little to no effort.

"You are weak, Prime!" Megatron shouted, swinging his mace and slamming it into Optimus' face. Optimus stumbled backwards, "How could you even _think_ that you could defeat me?!" Optimus grabbed his ion-blaster off his back, aiming it at Megatron,

"Maybe you are right Megatron! But I cannot stand down and watch as your evil corrupts Earth as it did to Cybertron."

"Oh, Optimus! You and your pathetic morals!" before Optimus could pull the trigger, Megatron grabbed his blaster and lifted it, the shot hitting the ceiling. Megatron kicked Optimus, causing him to drop his blaster. Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at Optimus' chest, preparing to land the final blow.

"Lord Megatron!" the Decepticon police car scout Barricade interrupted,

"What is it, Barricade!?"

"The prisoners have been freed!" Barricade reported, pointing to five Decepticons who had been broken out of prison by Decepticons,

Megatron grinned evilly, "_Gooood_..." Megatron lowered his fusion cannon, leaving Optimus on his knees, "DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!" and with those words, Megatron transformed into his Cybertronian-jet-mode and soared away, followed by Starscream and his elite Seeker armada, as well as hundreds of other Seekers. Barricade, and the rest of the Decepticons transformed and drove off with great speed,

"Don't let 'em get away!" Ironhide shouted, running towards the front of the base, but soon stopping. Prowl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran to Optimus,

"Optimus, you alright?" Sideswipe asked,

"Obviously not! He got the scrap beaten out of him!" Sunstreaker argued,

"Enough! Let's just get him to Ratchet!" Prowl finished. The three bots picked up Optimus and carried him to sick-bay. Ironhide watched as the Decepticons slowly became less and less visible.

"Don't worry Ironhide, we'll get 'em next time." Bulkhead tried to cheer him up,

"They just escaped with all five of the Stunticons, who we just captured last week. And they left everyone else." Ironhide said,

"What are you thinking?" Bulkhead asked,

"I think they may be planning something... something, big..."


	10. Stunticons, Combine! (Part 1)

_**The Decepticon flagship: The Nemesis...**_

Megatron entered Shockwave's lab, Shockwave turning to face his master,

"Shockwave, how goes our _project_?" Megatron asked,

"Very well, my lord." Shockwave humbly replied. Megatron looked past Shockwave at a table, where Motormaster was lying down, unconscious, a glowing orb in his chest. Megatron grinned...

* * *

**_One hour later, Autobot Base..._**

"How are the troops recovering from the battle, Ratchet?" Optimus asked Ratchet, who was currently tending to an Autobot's wounds,

"Good so far, but there are still many more injured, and with so little highly-skilled medics here, it may take a while before our forces to be at full-strength." Ratchet answered.

"I see..." Optimus replied. With that, he left. Ratchet continued his work.

* * *

"Optimus." Brawn spoke through his comm-link. Back at Autobot base, Optimus received his call,

"What is it, Brawn?" Optimus replied,

"Optimus: Gears and I we're on patrol far south of base, when we heard an explosion." Brawn continued, "We've been looking around to find something that could've caused that explosion, and we just found it!"

"What is it?" Optimus asked curiously,

"It's a Decepticon attack!" Brawn answered

"Can you give us a location?"

"Yeah: the 'Cons are attacking a communications facility twenty-three miles south of the base. But we noticed something weird about the group attacking the facility."

"What is it?"

"They're the same ones the 'Cons broke-out two days ago!"

"The Stunticons?"

"Yup! That's them!"

"That is truly odd. Wait where you are, I'll arrive with back-up as soon as I can- Brawn? Brawn?!"

"Take this you lousy 'Con!" Brawn shouted as he rammed into Breakdown's legs, knocking him over,

"Oh no..." Optimus mumbled...

* * *

"Jazz!" Optimus called out. Almost immediately, Jazz walked up to Optimus,

"What's shakin', Prime?" Jazz asked,

"Brawn and Gears have engaged a Decepticon subgroup known as the Stunticons, who have a reputation for being very... _brutal_. I need you to prepare a battle-unit to provide back-up for them." Optimus briefed Jazz of his orders,

"Got it, Prime! I'll have a team prepared for you in a jiffy!" with that, Jazz was off to fulfill his mission.

_Five minutes later_, Jazz approached Optimus with a group of Autobots behind him,

"Alright, Prime! Let's go show those suckas who's boss!"

* * *

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU IN HALF AND USE YOUR BIPEDALISM CORD AS A JUMP-ROPE!" Wildrider exclaimed,

"Good luck with that!" Brawn responded, picking up a huge rock with little to no effort and throwing it at Wildrider, trapping the Stunticon under it,

"Hey! Let me outta here!"

"Ha! As if I'd actually-" before Brawn could finished, a screaming Gears came flying at him, knocking them both down, "Hey, watch it, grumpy! I was trying to finish my-"

"Oh, shut up!" Gears interrupted, getting up. Brawn did as well, the two picking their targets and charging. Brawn jumped and punched Dead-End, knocking him out, then giving Drag-Strip the same treatment. Gears grabbed Breakdown and jumped, using his powers to jump up 1320 feet and dropping Breakdown, who screamed the whole way down, while Gears floated down slowly,

"Aw great! Now I have to face this guy alone!" Brawn said, pointing at Motormaster,

"What's wrong?!" Motormaster said, drawing his blade, "Afraid of a little fight?!"

"Actually... it's better this way..." Brawn charged, jumping and preparing to punch Motormaster. But Motormaster grabbed him out of the air and slammed him on the ground,

"Man! I'm really lovin' this enhanced strength Shockwave gave me in addition to my, _other_ upgrades!"

"Great! I love a good challenge!" Brawn said as he got back up. Brawn jumped backwards, avoiding a punch from Motormaster. Brawn grabbed another giant rock, swinging it around and slamming it into Motormaster, knocking him back a little. Brawn used this to his advantage, charging and jumping, grabbing Brawn by the shoulders and kicking him before letting go, barely lifting Motormaster off his feet. Motormaster swung his sword, but Brawn ducked and attempted to sweep his leg, though Motormaster saw it coming and stomped on Brawn, sliding him away. Brawn got up, narrowly avoiding a downward swing of Motormaster's sword, causing it to get stuck in the ground,

"So, about those upgrades you mentioned?" Brawn said, curiously,

"Do you really want to see them?" Motormaster asked, pulling his sword out of the ground,

"Nah? Just tryin' to start conversation." Brawn replied,

"Good! I wouldn't want to waste them on one tiny 'bot!"

"Make that six!" a voice said from behind him,

"Huh?" Motormaster turned, but he had no time to investigate, as an Energon blast hit him in the chest, knocking him back a little. "Ah, more Autobots to crush!" Motormaster said once he recovered. Standing a yards away were: Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Hound and Bumblebee.

"Brawn, where's Gears?"

"Right here, Prime!" Gears said from above as he slowly came closer to the ground,

"That explains it!" Jazz said,

"What?" Ironhide asked. Jazz pointed to an unconscious Breakdown, inside a small crater,

"Enough talking! I have something to show you!" Motormaster shouted, "STUNTICONS, COMBINE!" Motormaster jumped high into the air, his body shifting into that of a torso, the size of Optimus! Then, Drag-Strip. Dead-End, Breakdown and Wildrider all lifted up as well, Drag-Strip and Dead-End both transformed into the shape of giant arms, both connecting to torso-Motormaster, hands emerging from them. Breakdown and Wildrider then became legs, also combining with Motormaster, robotic feet emerging from them. The combination then landed on the ground, grabbing Motormaster's sword off its back, the sword growing bigger and bigger. Then suddenly, the combination spoke,

"I, AM, MENASOR!"


	11. Stunticons, Combine! (Part 2)

"Oh... scrap..." Jazz mumbled, "That is one, big, bot!" Menasor lifted his sword, preparing to wipe out the Autobots in a single swing,

"Autobots, fall-back!" The Autobots scattered, getting as far as they could as the sword crashed into the ground, causing a mini-earthquake.

"Like my new creation, Optimus Prime?!" a voice said from above. Optimus looked up to see Shockwave, hovering above them on a hovering-platform,

"Shockwave... it was you who created this abomination." Optimus stood up, grabbing his ion-blaster and firing upon Shockwave. But upon impact, the blast just went through Shockwave, causing a ripple throughout his body,

"Oh, please. as if I would take that attack. How illogical."

"The why are you even here?"

"To watch your destruction." As he spoke, Menasor lifted his sword once more, swinging it. But this time, he was targeting Optimus. Optimus dove out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack, responding with a blast from his ion-blaster. The blast hit Menasor right in the face, though this did little but anger the beastly Menasor,

"**AARGH! PEWNY OPTIMUS DARES FIRE UPON MENASOR! MENASOR CRUSH OPTIMUS!**" Menasor jumped, his landing causing the ground to shake, causing Optimus to fall. Menasor took this chance to swing his sword again.

"ENOUGH!" a voice called out from above,

"**HUH?**" Optimus recognized the voice,

"Megatron..."

"Indeed, Prime!" Megatron landed next to Optimus,

"I'll take on Prime, you keep the Autobots busy!" Megatron said. Menasor was then hit by a volley of Energon blasts,

"**AAARGH!**"

"Mind if we join in?!" another voice spoke. Up in the sky was the Autobot transport Jetfire, and he was headed towards the ground. Once he landed, his cargo hold opened up, revealing Autobot reinforcements,

"Did somebody call for backup?!" Prowl said from inside. Once everyone was out of the cargo hold, Jetfire transformed, and the battle commenced,

"**MENASOR WILL CRUSH YOU!**" Jetfire fired two missiles at Menasor, which exploded on impact, and nearly knocked him over. The rest of the Autobots opened fire on Menasor, though they did little damage to Menasor. Brawn charged forward, climbing up Menasor's leg, all the way up to his face. Brawn then jumped and punched Menasor between the eyes, his added strength enough to do lots of damage, but not enough to subdue Menasor. Menasor grabbed Brawn and threw him, but he was saved by Gears, who jumped up using him powers and grabbed him,

"Uh, its gonna be a while." Gears told Brawn,

"Well, this is awkward..." Brawn replied after a few seconds...

Jetfire fired another volley of missiles, though Menasor merely swiped them away with his arm,

"This guy just won't go down!" Jetfire said.

_Meanwhile_, Optimus and Megatron's blades clashed, sparks flying. Megatron grabbed the handle of Optimus' sword, twisting it in an attempt to get Optimus to let go, but it failed. Optimus kicked Megatron, knocking him back, and grabbed his ion-blaster, firing. Megatron blocked the blast with his sword, swinging his sword. Megatron managed to land an attack, Energon spilling from Optimus' wound,

"What's wrong Prime, tired?!" Megatron said,

"I will not rest until your tyranny is ended!" Optimus replied,

"Really? How honorable, how noble! Honestly Prime," Megatron swung again, leaving another wound, "What drives you to be so- so _pathetic_!?" Optimus left the question unanswered, instead responding with another swing of his axe, though Megatron dodged it. Megatron aimed his mounted fusion cannon at Optimus' face, but Optimus grabbed it and ripped it off his arm, kicking Megatron to the ground...

"I think this thing's almost down!" Jazz shouted,

"I hope you're right, Jazz! This is getting tiring!" Hound replied. Ironhide loaded his rocket-launcher and set his viewfinder between Menasor's optics,

"TAKE THIS YOU UGLY SON OF A TAILPIPE!" Ironhide cried before firing. The missiles landed right on target, almost enough force to knock Menasor down. _Almost_, "How in the?"

"**YOU ARE ALL NO MATCH FOR THE MIGHT OF MENASOR!**" Menasor exclaimed,

"Maybe not! But we just might pack enough force to shut you down!" Silverbolt said from above. He and his team of Aerialbots were flying towards Menasor in their jet-modes, preparing to land an air-strike on the giant. Once they were directly above, they released hundreds of bombs towards Menasor. Menasor attempted to swat them away, but he missed. The bombs exploded on impact, with enough force to finally bring Menasor down,

"**NOOOOOO!**" Menasor cried,

"No! This can't be happening!" Megatron shouted. Megatron launched himself into the air, "I will return Optimus Prime! And next time, you won't be so lucky!" Megatron then sped off. Upon impact, Menasor fell apart into his individual components. But before they could be arrested once again, a ground-bridge opened, an they ran through it.

"Well that's just great! Now we have five dangerous Decepticons out of captivity, capable of combining into a- a... a combiner." Prowl complained,

"Hey, that's what we could call it! A combiner!" Sideswipe suggested. Prowl face-palmed...

* * *

_**Aboard the**_** Nemesis...**

"How is this possible? I have the greatest weapon at my disposal, capable of destroying an Autobot with a single punch, but yet... it fails to kill a single Autobot!"

"With all do respect, lord Megatron: we noone saw the Autobots' reinforcements coming." Motormaster said,

"Shut up!" Megatron silenced him. For a few seconds, it was completely silent,

"That's it. I know what I shall do to counter this... I will create an army of giant warriors..." Megatron smirked, "Contact Shockwave..."


	12. Hostage Problem

_**Autobot Base...**_

"You wanted to see me, Wheeljack?" Optimus said as he entered the lab, where Wheeljack, Hoist and Perceptor were working on a project,

"Optimus! After what happened yesterday, we started working on something to counter the Decepicons'-err... combiner." Wheeljack explained,

"Go on."

"So we were thinking we should try and make our own combiners, but uh. There's a slight problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, we don't really know what the Decepticons used to create their combiners, so we won't really be able to properly reverse-engineer our own combiner." Wheeljack said.

"So we were going to ask for your approval." Hoist joined,

"On what exactly?" Optimus asked,

"It's a project that we've been working on for quite some time actually, and we've just now discovered the best resources for the job." Hoist responded, "We call it Project-Dinobot."

"Dinobot?" this is when Perceptor joined the conversation,

"I think its better to show you." Perceptor said, grabbing a tablet off the table and showing it to Optimus. On the screen, were the schematics for five robotic dinosaurs, "These are the schematics for five Dinobots, which have made it to the blue-print stage. They are Autobots capable of transforming into great beasts from Earth's past, known commonly to Earth's lifeforms as dinosaurs." Perceptor explained,

"And these are to help us with?"

"Well, supposedly they'll be stronger than most Cybertronians, with the strength to possibly take down a combiner."

"Interesting."

"Well, what do you think?" Wheeljack asked, hopefully,

"Hmmm... Dinobots do sound useful. I will allow you to go through with the project."

"Yes!" Wheeljack said. And with that, the three immediately got to work on the project.

* * *

_**Aboard the Nemesis...**_

"Shockwave, how is our project going?" Megatron asked Shockwave, who was working on another combiner,

"Excellent lord Megatron, and this one will prove to be much stronger than Menasor." Megatron smirked,

"Good..."

* * *

"Let us go you monster!" a human pleaded,

"Shut up!" Frenzy silenced, "Before I blow a hole in your-"

"ENOUGH!" Soundwave boomed in his monotone voice, silencing Frenzy, "WE MUST KEEP THE HUMANS ALIVE. FOR NOW..."

_Meanwhile,_

"What're we gonna do Ironhide?" Sideswipe asked,

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Ironhide replied, "Mirage, can you use your cloaking powers to sneak around back, and take out the back guards?"

"Does a wheel spin?" Mirage responded,

"Good. Once you do that, radio me." with that, Mirage cloaked himself and did as he was told, "Once he contacts us, we'll sneak to the back of the building, **quietly**." Ironhide then stared at Warpath,

"What are you lookin' at me for?" Warpath asked,

"and Smokescreen will use a smoke grenade to distract the 'Cons. Then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will get the hostages to safety, and the rest of us will take on the 'Cons, got it?" everyone nodded. Just then, Mirage contacted Ironhide, and their plan came into fruition. They all split up, flanking the building, and snuck behind the building. Smokescreen then tossed a smoke grenade, which went off, creating a smoke cloud, distracting the Decepticons. This allowed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to get the hostages and take them to safety, without the Decepticons noticing. The rest then engaged the Decepticons. Once the smoke cleared, the Decepticons attacked the Autobots,

"LASERBEAK, RAVAGE, EJECT. OPERATION: BATTLE." Soundwave then released two cassettes from his chest-cavity, which transformed into Laserbeak and Ravage and attacked the Autobots. Ironhide punched Soundwave in the face. Soundwave responded by shooting at Ironhide with his mounted shoulder-cannon. Mirage used his cloaking powers to land a sneak attack on Frenzy from behind, picking him up,

"Hey! What's goin' on?!" Mirage then threw Frenzy into a car. Smokescreen kicked Rumble into a wall. Rumble used his pile-drivers to shake the ground beneath Smokescreen, causing him to fall over. But before Rumble could attack, he was hit by and explosive tank shell, and sent rocketing through multiple walls,

"KABLAM!" Warpath exclaimed, before helping Smokescreen to his feet,

"Thanks for the assist." Smokescreen thanked him,

"No problem, BLAMO!" Warpath replied. Ironhide blocked Soundwave's bullets, grabbing his rocket-launcher off his back and shooting Soundwave, launching him into a car, and knocking him out. Mirage grabbed Laserbeak and slammed him on the ground, knocking him out,

"Hey, looks like you're, grounded!" Mirage joked. Smokescreen kicked Ravage, while Warpath fired another tank-shell, that sent Ravage flying. Ironhide activated his comm-link,

"Optimus, we've successfully saved the human hostages, and taken out a group of Decepti-_creeps_." Ironhide said. After a few seconds, a ground bridge opened up, and they prepared to go through it,

"Wait, where's Soundwave?" Mirage said,

"And his minions are gone too!" Smokescreen added,

"Aw, scrap." Ironhide said, "Looks like we're goin' back to base empty-handed..."


	13. Test Successful!

_**Autobot Base, a week after the "Menasor Incident"...**_

"Alright! That should be it!" Wheeljack said, proudly, as Hoist added the finishing touches on the fifth Dinobot, which was based on a Apatosaurus,

"Well, its been n honor to work with you..." Perceptor said,

"Ditto, as I believe the humans say." Hoist added,

"Let's get them outside for the big reveal." Wheeljack insisted, Hoist and Perceptor nodded in agreement...

_**Moments later...**_

"I present to you, the Dinobots!" Wheeljack proudly said, as he turned to Hoist and nodded. Hoist then pressed a button on the wall, which caused a door to open, revealing the five Dinobots to the huge crowd of Autobots watching. The Dinobots were bigger than a normal Cybertronian, with silver and gold paint-jobs. Each of them resembled a different species of dinosaur: the leader, a Tyrannosaurs Rex, the second-in-command, a Triceratops, the dim-witted yet powerful, Apatosaurus, the quiet medic, a Stegosaurus, and last but not least, the polite scout, a Pteranodon, even though it isn't a dinosaur. Everyone in the crowd was dumbfounded. Well, everyone except for Huffer, who, as always, saw the worst in everything,

"What's the point exactly?" Huffer complained, "And what's the theme supposed to be? Metallically boring?"

"That's what we're getting to. If you'd kindly let me finish." Wheeljack responded, a hint of annoyance in his tone, as his optic twitched, before he turned back to the middle of the crowd, "Now as I was saying: the Dinobots here, are a task-force capable of taking down a building in a mere twenty-six point five seconds, built to counter the Decepticons' combiners." Wheeljack explained,

"Why don't we just make our own combiners?" Huffer continued,

"Because, we don't have the necessary technology to reverse-engineer our own Combiner. And to figure that out, it take at least two years. Which is why we've created the Dinobots. Allow me to elaborate: the next time Megatron sends the Stunticons to do his bidding, we can send the Dinobots to stop and capture them, which would then allow us to research what gives them the ability to combine, and then use that knowledge to create our own combiner! Capische?"

"Hold on!" Prowl said from within the crowd, "I'm getting reports of a Decepticon attack in Mission City... it's the Stunticons!"

"Perfect! This is the perfect time to test the Dinobots!" Wheeljack suggested, turning to Optimus "So how-'bout it, Prime?"

"Well, you're right. This **is** the perfect moment to test the Dinobots... let's do it."

* * *

_**Mission City...**_

"Why are we here again?" Dead-End asked Motormaster, who quickly answered his question,

"Megatron wants us to defend the machine hidden under this building, while Shockwave prepares it for activation. Once its activated, it'll be able to transport the Combaticons from Cybertron to here, so Shockwave can create another... er- combiner."

"Another one? How many do we need?"

"I'm don't know for sure, but I do know this: once we have enough, we'll wipe out the Autobots for good..."

"To bad that won't happen!" a voice said from behind them,

"Huh? Who said that?!" Motormaster said, "Show yourself!"

"Okay!" then, a blue and white Cybertronian revealed himself. It was Mirage,

"It's an Autobot! KILL HIM!" Motormaster ordered. Dead-End prepared to open fire, but he was blasted from behind. Motormaster turned,

"'Sup!" Smokescreen greeted. Then, Motormaster heard blaster-fire from behind,

"There's more Autobots back here!" Drag-Strip alerted as he opened fire on Sideswipe, Hound, Jazz and Ironhide, who quickly dodged and returned fire, knocking Drag-Strip into the wall, and knocking him out. Wild-rider and Breakdown engaged the Autobots, choosing their targets, and Motormaster joined them. Motormaster grabbed his sword off his back and swung, though Ironhide ducked and kicked Motormaster in the stomach. Sideswipe joined Ironhide, sliding under Motormaster's legs and firing a volley of Energon-blasts at his back, knocking him forward a bit. Motormaster turned, with an angry expression,

"I'll kill you!" Motormaster threatened, swinging his sword, but Sideswipe ducked, and grabbed his arm. But with almost no effort, Motormaster lifted his arm, and Sideswipe with it, then launching him into the building. Ironhide kicked the back of Motormaster's leg, causing him to kneel. Ironhide then fired a missile from his rocket-launcher, which launched Motormaster through the building, "That's it! I've had enough!" Motormaster declared, charging and kicking Ironhide, sending him flying through the air, "STUNTICONS! COMBINE!" with that, Motormaster jumped, transforming into a torso, while the other Stunticons transformed into their respective limbs, combining with Motormaster to form,

**"MENASOR! ONLINE!"**

_On a building a block away_, Wheeljack, Hoist and Perceptor stood on top of a building, monitoring the situation,

"Alright! The Stunticons just formed Menasor! Operation: Dinobot, is a go!" with that, Wheeljack pressed a button, a door opening at the bottom of the building, revealing the Dinobots. Suddenly, the Dinobots' lifeless eyes suddenly glowed blue, and they began to charged, on their way to the battle.

"I hope those Dinobots get here fast!" Sideswipe said, firing his rifle at Menasor, though this did little damage.

"Oh yeah, well I hope they live up to Wheeljack's expectations!" Ironhide added.

**"MENASOR WILL CRUSH YOU!"**

"You can try!" an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind. Menasor turned. Right behind him, were the Dinobots,

**"WHO ARE YOU!?" **Menasor questioned,

"Me Grimlock! We are Dinobots!" the T-rex announced,

"Wait, they have names?" Ironhide said,

"We punch you now!" with that, the battle commenced. Swoop flew upwards and kicked Menasor's chest, Menasor stumbling backwards, nearly stomping on Ironhide and Sideswipe,

"Hey, watch it!" Ironhide demanded,

"Me sorry!" Swoop apologized. Grimlock and Slag, the triceratops, fired beams of flame from their mouth, while Sludge, the Apatosaurus, prepared to use his special ability,

"You might want to brace yourselves! Sludge able to make earth-shake!" Grimlock warned. The Autobots grabbed onto the building, holding on tight as Sludge stomped his feet on the ground, causing a mini-earthquake, which nearly made Menasor fall over,

"Sludge! Keep using ability! Everybody else... uh- do stuff!" Grimlock ordered. Ironhide, Sideswipe, Mirage and Smokescreen then opened fire on Menasor, while Grimlock and Slag continued using their fire-blasts, and Swoop continued to harass Menasor. All of this while Sludge continued to shake the ground beneath. And soon enough, their plan succeeded, and Menasor began to fall...

* * *

_**Minutes before, far under the building...**_

Shockwave continued pressing buttons, until a screen above showed a loading-bar, which was at twelve-percent. Shockwave then pressed another button, activating a communicator that allowed him to speak with Megatron on the Nemesis,

"Lord Megatron!" Shockwave announced,

"Shockwave! Report." Megatron responded,

"The project is going well, my lord. But I believe that we are under attack from above, and I require reinforcements to ensure that our project stays a secret from the Autobots." Shockwave reported.

"Of course... I will send reinforcements to your location as soon as I-" suddenly, the ground began to shake, and an empty Energon canister fell on a button, ending Megatron's transmission,

"Megatron? Megatron?!" Shockwave pressed the button again, though sparks flew from it, and he received no response, "Scrap!"

* * *

"Yes! The test is successful! The Dinobots just took down Menasor! We've gotta tell Optimus!" Wheeljack said excitedly...


	14. Space-Bridge Complete

_**Autobot Base, one day later...**_

"So how long do you think it'll take until we have our own... _er_, Combiner?" Prowl asked Wheeljack, whom was performing surgery on an unconscious Motormaster,

"Well, at this rate." He began to calculate in his mental-processor, "About 5.8 Earth days." Wheeljack responded after a few seconds,

"So nearly a week?"

"Roughly. But that's just an estimate. And that's assuming w don't encounter any... _major_, inconveniences."

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know. Like an attack on our base like last time, or if we find out we have a missing component. Or something like that."

"Okay. I'll report this to Prime immediately." Prowl then stood up and exited the room, leaving the science-team (Wheeljack, Perceptor and Hoist) to continue work.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, I bring good news from Shockwave." Starscream said as he entered Megatron's chambers, where he was equipping himself with an upgraded fusion cannon. Megatron, whom was still angered by the Autobots capturing Menasor,

"report, Starscream?" Megatron asked,

"Despite the events that happened yesterday, Shockwave's Project: Space-Bridge has been completed, and we are now able to transport troops and supplies from Cybertron to Earth and back." Starscream said gladly, Megatron walked up to him,

"Gooood... ready your armada, we will travel to the Space-Bridge immediately..."

* * *

_**Mission City, ten minutes later. Inside of a building...**_

Shockwave was preparing the finished Space-bridge for a test-run when a voice echoed through the room,

"Shockwave!" Shockwave recognized Megatron's voice and turned to face the doorway, pressing a button which opened the door, revealing Megatron, Starscream at his side,

"Ah, Megatron. As we arranged." Shockwave greeted. Two of Shockwave's guards stepped out of the way as Megatron and Starscream entered,

"Is the Space-Bridge ready for testing?" Megatron asked,

"Of course." Shockwave began pressing buttons on the machine. An odd sound came from a giant circular shape to the right of Shockwave and a bright swirl of light formed inside of it. Megatron grinned,

"Good... you, get in." Megatron said as he turned to one of Shockwave's guards,

"Me?" the Vehicon asked,

"yes, you! Get in!"

"B-but I don't want-"

"I don't care!" Megatron boomed as he grabbed the helpless Vehicon by the shoulder, causing him to squirm and scream. Megatron then launched him into the Space-Bridge, the Vehicon disappearing into its green and blue glow,

"Shockwave, contact our base on Cybertron."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Shockwave did as he said and pressed another button, which activated a screen that showed Cyberton. A familiar face then appeared in front of it,

"Is that, Slipstream?!" Starscream shouted,

"Shockwave. Why have you contacted me?" Slipstream spoke. Megatron walked forward, Shockwave switching places with him,

"Slipstream, guardian of Cybertron, is that you?" Megatron said,

"Wait, you left her in charge?!" Starscream shouted, angrily,

"Yes, Starscream. Now shut up."

"_Ahem_. Why have you contacted me?" Slipstream asked again, sterner this time,

"Shockwave has managed to successfully construct a Space-Bridge on Earth. And we have sent a Decepticon to Cybertron to test its reliability." Megatron replied,

"I will activate the Space-bridge immediately." Slipstream then activated a Space-Bridge behind her, which did the same as the one on Earth. There was then a moment of silence as they waited for the Vehicon to appear on Cybertron,

"Did it not work?" Starscream asked,

"That's what were trying to find out you buffoon!" Megatron silenced him. After a few more seconds, the vehicon was finally shot out of the Space-Bridge behind Slipstream, still screaming. Once he grasped what was going on, he rose himself to his feet,

"What the slag just happened?!" Megatron grinned yet again,

"Excellent, the test was successful." Megatron said,

"Is there anything else you wish for me to do, my lord?" Slipstream asked,

"Prepare the Stunticons to come to Earth."


	15. Arrival (Part 1)

_**Autobot Base...**_

"Optimus! Our scanners are indicating Decepticon activity in Mission City!" Prowl reported to Optimus. Optimus looked down at him,

"Tell Jazz to ready an attack squad." Optimus ordered,

"Yes sir." and with that, Prowl left.

_Five minutes later, _Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper, Brawn, Hound and Optimus waited for ratchet to activate the Ground-Bridge. Once the bridge was activated, the team drove through it.

* * *

_**The Decepticon Space-Bridge hidden within Mission City...**_

"How long until the Decepticons are ready to be transported?" Megatron asked Slipstream,

"They are currently in the middle of a battle defending Tarn." Slipstream responded,

"I see..." suddenly, an alarm sounded, signalling incoming Autobots, "No! This can't be! Starscream, go outside and make sure the Autobots don't get inside!"

"By myself?" Starscream asked,

"Obviously not you idiot!" Starscream and his armada then left the room, "That means you too!" Megatron shouted to one Vehicon, who stood next to Shockwave. The Vehicon then ran after Starscream, "I have imbeciles on my side..."

* * *

_**Outside...**_

"Thundercracker, Skywarp: make sure that the Autobots arrive shorthanded." Starscream ordered. Skywarp and Thundercracker then transformed into their jet-modes and flew towards the Autobots, "Everyone else, get in position: V-Formation!" everyone then got in position and readied their weapons.

_Meanwhile_, Skywarp and Thundercracker engaged the grounded Autobots, firing missiles and Energon-blasts at them, trying to kill as many as they could. But the Autobots easily avoided their attacks,

"Brawn! Cliffjumper! Keep the distracted so we can get to the building!" Optimus ordered,

"You got it, Prime!" Brawn -in the form of a Land Rover Defender- responded. He and a Porsche 924 Turbo (Cliffjumper), then diverted from the group and transformed, grabbing their blasters and firing upon Skywarp and Thundercracker, managing to hit their wings. The two then transformed and landed on the ground,

"Scrap!" Skywarp cursed,

"At least we did what we were supposed to... kinda." Thundercracker said. The two then attacked Brawn and Cliffjumper.

_Meanwhile_,

"Decepticons, ATTACK!" Starscream exclaimed. The Decepticons then opened fire on the coming Autobots. The Autobots transformed and hid behind buildings and stuff,

After the Decepticons stopped firing, the Autobots charged forth, guns blazing, managing to take out some. The Decepticons attacked as well, and the battle commenced. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went back-to-back and gunned down as many Decepticons as the could. Hound punched a Decepticon straight in the face, instantly knocking him out, and jumped and transformed, crushing a Decepticon under him. and transforming back into robot-mode. Ironhide and Jazz both attacked Nacelle,

"Aw, scrap! What do I do?!" Nacelle squealed,

"Fight back you idiot!" Starscream shouted before being knocked down by Prowl,

"If you say so!" but before he had the chance to do anything, Ironhide and Jazz both punched him in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Come at me, _Screamer_!" Prowl said,

"My pleasure!" Starscream flew forward, advancing on Prowl. But Prowl scooted to the side, Starscream unable to stop and crashing into the back of another Seeker, both of them falling unconscious,

"Too easy..." Prowl remarked. Brawn and Cliffjumper arrived just as Optimus finished off the last Seeker with his axe,

"Awe, man! Did we miss all the fun!?" Cliffjumper said,

"Don't worry, Cliff'. There'll be more action inside." Hound reassured...

* * *

_**Inside...**_

"I grow impatient, Slipstream. Where are the Combaticons?" Megatron asked impatiently,

"They will return shortly, my lord." Slipstream answered, a slight tone of fear in her voice. Not long after, the door burst open, revealing none other than Optimus Prime, wielding his axe and shield, "Optimus?! Starscream failed?!"

_"Why am I not surprised..." _Shockwave whispered to himself,

"Megatron! We have come to stop whatever you are doing in this laboratory!" Optimus said,

"Good luck with that!" Megatron responded, revealing his purple Energon-mace, and his own shield,

"Autobots! Attack!" The Autobots then attacked whatever forces remained within the lab, and Optimus and Megatron dueled. Megatron was first to attack, swinging his mace towards Optimus. But Optimus blocked it with his shield and countered with an attack from his axe, leaving a wound on Megatron's forearm. Megatron groaned. Optimus swung his axe again, only for his arm to be grabbed out of the air and Megatron to kick him. Optimus stumbled back. Megatron took this opportunity to fire his mounted fusion cannon at Optimus' arm, knocking his axe out of his hand. Optimus used his free hand to grab his ion-cannon off his back and continued to fight Megatron,

"Lord Megatron!" Shockwave called out. Megatron looked, seeing that the space-bridge was coming online. Optimus' eyes widened,

"Oh, no..."

* * *

I noticed a mistake in the last chapter, where I accidentally wrote _"Prepare the Stunticons to come to Earth."_, instead of the Combaticons. So just forget that it says Stunticons, Capisce? (I hope I spelled that correctly)


	16. Arrival (Part 2)

_**The Decepticon space-bridge hidden within Mission City...**_

Once the full process of the space-bridge was compete, five Cybertronian silhouettes appeared inside. One was taller than the other four, and had two large cannons mounted on his back. One of the other four had propellers on his back. One a tank-turret on his back, and tank-treads on his shoulders. And the last one had a large cannon connected to his right arm. Once they were fully revealed, and the bridge closed, their noticeably different color-schemes and features became visible. These five were known as the Combaticons, a ruthless and violent team of Decepticons, that proved to be a great threat during the war on Cybertron,

"Combaticons, let the killing begin!" the leader, Onslaught said. And with that, the Combaticons attacked the Autobots,

"Finally! Violence!" Vortex said, gleefully (He said this in the IDW comics),

"Didn't we just fight less than a mega-cycle ago?" Swindle questioned,

"yeah, but I wanna add more Auto-brats to my kill-count." Vortex replied. Cliffjumper and Brawn engaged Swindle, Cliffjumper kicking him from behind and Brawn preparing to use his so-called _'mega-punch'_. But Swindle ducked, avoiding Brawn's punch and grabbing him by the leg. He then slammed Brawn into Cliffjumper, temporarily knocking them down. He then attacked Hound, who was ready for him.

"I remember you! You killed hundreds of my friends back on Cybertron!" Ironhide told Brawl

"What can I say? It's just mindless fun!" Brawl said, angering Ironhide, and the two fought each other. Prowl and Vortex locked arms, Vortex kneeing Prowl in the chest and causing him to stumble backwards. Vortex then grabbed his dual katanas off his back, which were made up of his propellers,

"Let's do this!" Vortex said. Prowl grabbed his baton, and the two began to duel. Optimus continued to battle Megatron, and Megatron was gaining the upper-hand. Megatron fired his fusion cannon, but the blast was blocked by Optimus' shield. Optimus fired a blast of his own, which knocked Megatron's fusion cannon off his arm. But Megatron was quick to replace it with his sword,

"Just give up, Prime! You've already lost!" Megatron shouted,

"I've heard that from you too many times to count!" Optimus shot back,

"But this time, I speak the truth!" Megatron kicked Optimus to the ground, and reattached his fusion cannon. Megatron then pointed the barrel at Optimus' head, charging it,

"Optimus!" Cliffjumper cried as he charged at Megatron,

"Cliffjumper no!" Optimus shouted. But it was too late. Cliffjumper jumped to attack Megatron, but he was rocketed away by a fully-charged blast from Megatron's fusion cannon. This angered Optimus. Optimus got up. Megatron aimed for Optimus' chest, but Optimus swatted his fusion cannon away and uppercut Megatron. Before he could finish Megatron off, he heard Ironhide from behind,

"Optimus! We gotta get outta here!" Optimus turned and nodded, and the Autobots escaped,

"Are we just gonna let them get away?" Blast-Off asked,

"Precisely..." Megatron answered,

"No fun..." Vortex complained, crossing his arms,

"Don't worry, Vortex. We'll get plenty of chances to beat the scrap out of the Autobots here on Earth." Swindle assured, padding Vortex' back...

* * *

_**Autobot Base, five minutes later...**_

Ratchet activated the ground-bridge, ad almost immediately, Optimus and his team sped into the base. After Ratchet turned off the bridge, Optimus transformed, holding the injured and barely alive Cliffjumper in his arms,

"By Primus!" ratchet immediately ran over, examining Cliffjumper's wound, "Get him to my clinic immediately!"

_Ratchet's clinic, moments later..._

"Is he gonna make it?" Optimus asked, Hound and Jazz standing next to him,

"Well... His wounds are very severe, and the blast from Megatron's fusion cannon nearly reached his spark. But judging by how he is now, He will most likely survive." ratchet explained, "But no promises..."

* * *

_**The Decepticon Space-Bridge...**_

"Shockwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Begin the combination procedure immediately." Megatron said,

"Of course, my lord."

"The sooner I have a second Combiner at my disposal, the sooner we will win this war..."

* * *

_**Autobot Base...**_

"Optimus! Come quick!" Wheeljack said excitedly,

"What is it Wheeljack?" Optimus asked, confused,

"The project! It's... it's finished!" Wheeljack rushed Optimus to the lab, where Hoist and Perceptor were admiring the finished product,

"I thought you said it would take six days?" Optimus questioned, staring at the glowing blue orb contained withing a metal canister,

"Well, we finished sooner than we expected. But it's finished!"

"This is great. Now that we too will soon have a Combiner to rival Megatron's, we may have a fighting chance in this war."

"Yup! All we need is a team willing to undergo the process of combination."

"I will find a team. But how many will we need."

"Judging by the amount of components that form Menasor. Five." Wheeljack answered. And with that, Optimus gathered.

_In a few minutes, _Optimus gathered the commanders of three of the most effective five-bot units into the conference room: **Silverbolt**, of the Aerial-bots, **Hot-Spot**, of the Protectobots, and **Scattershot**, of the Technobots.

"I have gathered the three of you here because you are the commanders of the three best battle-units within our ranks on Earth, and I have an important topic to discuss." Optimus explained, "The Science-Team has completed a project that has the potential to turn the tide of the war in our favor."

"We're listening, Prime." Hot-Spot said,

"Good..."


	17. The Combaticons Brutality

_**Autobot Base, conference room...**_

"Now that the the Combaticons are on Earth, Megatron will no doubt use them to create a new Combiner, which means that we are outmatched. Even with the Dinobots."

"What are you proposing, Optimus?" Silverbolt asked,

"I believe that this is the best possible time to begin construction on our own Combiner." Optimus answered.

"So, where do we come in?" Scattershot asked,

"In order to create or own Combiner, we need at least five main components."

"So?" Hotspot chimed in,

"Each of you lead a team of four Autobots, which makes you the perfect candidates." Optimus explained, "But we currently only have the necessary resources to build one Combiner. The choice is up to you three which one of you will become one." they all discussed it for a while before one of them volunteered...

* * *

**_Somewhere_**_** in the middle of nowhere...**_

"UUGH!" Swindle groaned, "I feel like I'm gonna rust away!"

"Oh, quit complaining! It's not bad!" Blast-Off silenced him in annoyance, though that didn't work,

"Why are we even here?!" Swindle asked, still dying of boredom,

"The boss says this'll be a great spot to build an outpost, so we have to stand here and defend while our build team is planning everything." their squad-leader, Onslaught answered,

"Ha! Like any Autobots are gonna find us all the way out here!" Swindle continued complaining,

"Well I hope they do, I'm ithcin' for a good fight!" Brawl said,

"Yeah, me too! I didn't sharpen my blades for nothing!" Vortex added,

"Well too bad! We'll just have to stand guard." Onslaught silenced them all, finally shutting them up.

_Meanwhile,_

"What's the point of this?!" Pipes said, "Surely the Decepticons aren't smart enough to build a base this far outside our radar."

"You'd be surprised at their intelligence." Hauler replied,

"How would you know?" Pipes asked,

"I was one of them for a short period of time. Although, that was when the Constructicons had just unwillingly joined them." Hauler replied,

"Wow, really?!" Pipes said excitedly,

"Yup."

"That's nice, but can we please focus on the mission!" Rollbar interrupted, driving ahead of both them. Then suddenly, he saw something in the distance, five figures standing in front of a somewhat large building,

"Hey! What's that?!" Rollbar shouted,

"Is that what I think it is?" Clocker spoke,

"DECEPTICONS!" Pipes cried,

"Autobots, prepare to attack!" Rollbar ordered. As they came closer, each of them transformed, and pulled out their weapons,

_Meanwhile__,_

"Hey! Are those, Autobots?!" Swindle alerted,

"Yes! Just what I was hoping for!" Brawl said in excitement,

"Combaticons! Prepare for combat!" Onslaught ordered, and they drew their weapons as well, "Open fire!"

"With pleasure!" Brawl shouted, transforming into his tank-mode and firing a tank shell at the Autobots,

"LOOK OUT!" Rollbar shouted, as the Autobots moved out of the way, avoiding the explosion. Vortex and Blast-Off transformed into their aerial-forms and flying towards the enemy, firing at them,

"We won't go down that easy!" Hauler said as he extended his crane-arm and latched onto Vortex, lifting him off the ground. Hauler then drew himself closer, and placed a mine on Vortex, then jumped back down,

"Hey! What did you just put me!? Get back here!" Vortex shouted. Hauler then pressed a button, detonating the mine, exploding and causing Vortex to crash into the ground, "CRAP!"

"Nice job, Hauler!" Pipes complimented, as he kicked Swindle in the leg. Swindle fell down to his knees, and Pipes prepared to finish him off. But Swindle used his arm-cannon to shoot Pipes, knocking him back,

"Ow! Scrap that hurt!"

Clocker sped up, transforming at the last moment and grabbing Blast-Off, yanking him down to the ground, forcing him into transforming,

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Blast-Off said,

"How 'bout we find out!" Clocker replied, grabbing his duel pistols, and firing at Blast-Off. Though his attack didn't damage him much, and Blast-Off slashed at Clocker with his sword, grazing his arm, then kicked him back. Clocker somehow managed to land on his feet. Clocker grabbed a mysterious gun on his back, and fired it at Blast-Off. The blast created a big dome around Blast-Off, which slowed his movement down by a lot,

"What the?! What the frag did you to me?!" Blast-Off shouted,

"It's a Time-Disruption Blaster! It slows down the target's movement." Clocker explained, "But don't worry, the effect will only last for a few hours!"

"Wait, what?! NO!" Blast-Off tried to move, but he was too slow to escape. Clocker then ran off to help Pipes fight Swindle. Just as swindle was about to finish off Pipes, Clocker kicked him out of the way, saving Pipes, and causing Swindle to shoot Vortex in the back,

"Thanks for the save!" Pipes said,

"Don't mention it!"

"Shut up and fight, frag-heads!" Swindle shouted as he punched Clocker in the face, and kicked Pipes back. Pipes transformed both of his hands into cannons, firing them both at Swindle at a rapid pace. But Swindle managed to dodge his attacks, and transformed and rammed into Pipes, injuring him. But before he could do any major damage, Clocker jumped on top of him and pulled the front of his truck-mode backward, flipping them both over. Swindle transformed back and shot Clocker with his arm cannon, knocking him down. Pipes charged at him while he was distracted, but Swindle noticed and gunned him down too, nearly finishing him off.

_Meanwhile_, Rollbar took on Brawl by himself, barely dodging his explosive shells. Once Rollbar was close enough, he kicked Brawl, turning him over nd causing him to fire an explosive shell at Blast-Off, knocking him out of the Time-trap,

"Yes! Finally I'm out of that!" Blast-Off said, as he took off to get revenge on Clocker,

"That's not good." Rollbar said,

"Indeed!" Brawl replied as he stabbed him in the shoulder with a tactical knife, making it non-functional,

"AAGH!" Rollbar groaned in pain.

Clocker continued to fight Swindle, not knowing who was approaching from behind,

"HAHAHAHA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Blast-Off shouted from behind. As soon as Clocker turned around, a sword was stabbed straight through his chest, killing him instantly,

"NOOOOOOO!" Pipes cried,

"Your next." Swindle said. Pipes tried to run, but he ran straight into Onslaught, who had just finished off Hauler,

"Oh scrap..." Pipes mumbled,

"Hehehehe, 'oh scrap' is right." Onslaught said as he pointed his blaster right in front of Pipes' face, pulling the trigger, and ending his life,

"No! You can't do this! Wait!" Rollbar cried as Brawl lifted him up, pinning his face right up against his tank barrel,

"We can... and we will." Brawl said, firing a tank shell, and killing Rollbar. Right when they thought they had finished them off, Onslaught saw Hauler move,

"Hey! I thought I killed you!" Onslaught yelled,

Hauler looked over, energon dripping from his lifeless eyes, "No. Not yet. Not when I can do more." Hauler showed the Decepticons something in his hand, a tracking beacon,

"No! Don't press that!" Onslaught shouted, but it was too late. Hauler pushed the button, then died, "Oh scrap..."

**To be continued...**


	18. Combiner Clash

_**Autobot Base. Conference Room.**_

"Optimus! I just got a signal from a tracking beacon at these coordinates!" Prowl reported to Optimus,

"Hey, those are the coordinates I sent Rollbar's squad to inspect." Optimus replied, "Something must have gone wrong, we must travel there immediately."

"Yes, sir." Prowl said,

"Jazz, organize a battle unit and meet meet me at the ground bridge. And bring our _combiner _unit with us." Optimus commanded,

"Right away, sir." Jazz spoke.

_Five minutes later_, The team was ready to move out. Optimus, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Hound, the Dinobots and the Protectobots all met in front of the ground bridge.

"Excellent work Jazz. Autobots, _ROLL OUT!_" Optimus commanded. And with that, the team transformed. Ratchet activated the ground bridge, and they entered through it.

* * *

_**At the Decepticon base guarded by the Combaticons.**_

"Those Autobots will be here any moment now." Onslaught said,

"Oh scrap, they're probably gonna bring a whole army with them! We're screwed!" Swindle said in fear,

"Oh, shut up Swindle, they're not gonna do that!" Vortex said,

"Yeah, but if they do, it's more fun for us!" Brawl added,

"More like more fun for you." Swindle mumbled. After he said that, a ground bridge portal opened in front of them, and out came the Autobots,

"They're here!" Onslaught alerted,

"I can see that!" Swindle said,

"How many?!" Brawl asked eagerly. Onslaught counted,

"Fifteen." Onslaught answered,

"_Awwe_, only fifteen?" Brawl said in disappointment.

"Combaticons, _ATTACK!_" Onslaught ordered. And with that order, the Combaticons charged forth towards the Autobots, each picking their fights. Vehicons poured out of the base to aid them in battle. The Autobots all transformed, the Dinobots staying in dino-mode, and literally tearing Vehicons apart. Optimus took on Onslaught by himself, the two's arms clashing. Optimus grabbed the shield on his back, attaching it to his arm, and used it to block Onslaught's attacks. Jazz and Ironhide both attacked Brawl, Ironhide slamming him with his hammer, and Jazz shooting at him with his dual pistols,

"Ah, I do love a good challenge!" Brawl stated, kicking Jazz to the ground, and firing an explosive round at Ironhide, knocking him back a little.

Cliffjumper and Hound both took on Swindle. Cliffjumper kicked Swindle in the leg, causing him ton kneel, giving Hound a chance to attack. Hound jumped, and kicked Swindle in the face, knocking him over.

Blades battled both Vortex and Blast-Off in the sky, the two Decepticons both behind him, firing at him,

"Hey guys! This isn't very fair!" Blades said,

"Yeah, well we Combaticons don't play fair!" Vortex shouted, the two continuing too fire. Blades then flew downward, and stopped mid-air, the Decepticons flying right over him,

"Hey?! Where'd he go?!" Blast-off yelled,

"Right behind you!" Blades responded, as he crashed himself into the back of Blast-Off, causing him to fly right into Vortex, the both of them plummeting out of the sky, "Ha! Suckers!"

_On the ground_, Onslaught noticed the disadvantage they were at,

"This is getting out of hand! I now what we have to do..." Onslaught said, jumping and kicking off of Optimus, launching himself into the air, "Combaticons, **COMBINE**!" Onslaught then transformed into what appeared to be a giant torso,

"Well, we had fun! But now I've gotta go!" Brawl said, transforming and driving towards Onslaught. Swindle did the same, and they both transformed into legs for Onslaught to land on. Vortex and Blast Off regained flight, and flew towards the almost complete combined form, both of them transforming into arms, Vortex the left, and Blast-Off the left. Once they were all attached, the head of the Combiner popped up,

"**BRUTICUS, ONLINE! ****HAHAHAHA!**" the combined form roared,

"So you finally show yourself..." Optimus said,

"Hey big guy!" Hot-Spot shouted, "You scrap-heaps aren't the only one who can combine! Protectobots, to me!" Hot Spot propelled himself into the air, transforming into the torso of their Combiner, as Groove and Streetwise became the legs, and attached to him. Blades swooped down from the sky, and became the right arm of the Combiner, while First-Aid became the left,

"**DEFENSOR, ONLINE! PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED, BRUTICUS!**" the Protectobot Combiner yelled. The two Combiners raised their fists, punching each other in the face, then began their fight,

"Autobots! Don't let them face Bruticus alone! Let's take down that Combiner!" Optimus commanded. All the Autobots did as he said, and opened fire on Bruticus. The Dinobots attacked as well, Swoop attacking it from the sky,

"**GET AWAY FROM ME, STUPID BIRD!**" Bruticus shouted, swatting Swoop out of the sky, before receiving a punch from Defensor straight in the chest. Bruticus was knocked back by the punch, his feet causing a  
mini-earthquake as they slid across the ground. Bruticus formed a giant gun out of its hand, and fired it at Defensor. Just one shot managed to send it flying, Defensor crashed into the ground. Before it could even try to get up, Bruticus stomped it back down into the ground, "**BRUTICUS,**** SUPERIOR!**"

"**WE AREN'T DONE YET!**" Defensor grabbed Bruticus' left leg, and twisted it around, detaching it. Brawl transformed back, confused,

"What just happened?" he spoke,

"You are under arrest." Hound said, preparing to cuff Brawl. But before he could, Brawl kicked him back, and fired an explosive round at him, then another at Defensor's face, losing its grip of Bruticus' other leg. Brawl transformed back into a leg and reattached. As he did, Bruticus went for a kick, knocking Defensor back even more. Bruticus threw another punch, but Defensor grabbed it, and lifted Bruticus off the ground, then flipped him over and slammed him into the ground again, crushing hundreds of unaware Vehicons. Bruticus tried to get up, but was knocked back down by a kick from Defensor,

"Dinobots, grab Bruticus' limbs, and detach them!" Optimus commanded,

"You heard what he said, Dinobots! Rip his limbs off!" Grimlock repeated with a loud roar. Slag and Sludge bit both of the arms with a powerful grip, and Swoop and Snarl did the same with the legs. Once they had a good grip, they pulled as hard as they could,

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Bruticus roared as each of his limbs were ripped off one by one, and he decombined, each of its components immediately knocked out. With most of their forces destroyed in the fight, the Vehicons all retreated in different ways,

"Defensor, destroy the Decepticon base!" Optimus ordered, "And Autobots, great job."

"**YES SIR****!**" Defensor replied, firing at the Decepticon base with its giant gun, completely destroying the base, and any Decepticons inside. Once the job was finished, Defensor decombined, and helped with the arrest of the Combaticons,

"That, was, AWESOME!" Blades said, the other Protectobots nodded in agreement,

"Indeed." Hot-Spot said, "We should probably leave quick, before any Decepticons come to investigate."

"You are right." Optimus said, "Jazz, contact base for a ground bridge."

"You got it, Prime!" Jazz replied,

"This day marks the beginning of s new era... the era, of the _**Combiner**** Wars...**_"


	19. A New Ally?

_**Autobot Base...**_

"Welcome back, Bumblebee." Ratchet greeted Bumblebee as he exited the ground-bridge, "How was the mission?"

"Uh, it was... _Great._" Bumblebee said suspiciously, before transforming. He stood with his hands behind his back, as if he was trying to hide something. Ratchet took a good look at the scout, noticing his worried expression,

"Well, I should get going now, to my uh... quarters." Bumblebee said before walking away. But Ratchet stopped him,

"Wait!" Ratchet boomed. Bumblebee stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Ratchet, hands still behind his back,

"What's behind your back?" Ratchet asked sternly,

"Behind my back?! Ha! Nothing's behind my back! If there was something behind my back I would have showed y-"

"Quit your nonsense!" Ratchet yelled,

"What, what nonsense?!"

"Show me what's in your servos."

"What, why? It's not like I'm hiding anything!"

"Now!" Ratchet demanded,

"Alright!" Bumblebee moved his arm, before showing Ratchet his empty hands. There was a moment of silence, as Ratchet facepalmed,

"Show me your other servo."

"If you say so..." Bumblebee put his hand behind his back again, then showed his other hand, which was also empty,

"By Primus! Show me both of them, at once!" Ratchet ordered,

"You're really gonna make me show you, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. And that's an order!"

"Okay, fine... but, uh Ratchet, can I ask you to do something?"

"What?"

"Don't freak out." Bumblebee said,

"Freak out? Why would I fre-" Bumblebee then showed Ratchet what he was holding, a human. Ratchet's optics widened as he looked at the small human,

"Hey." The human greeted,

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Ratchet exclaimed,

"I told you not to freak out!"

"Is that what I think it is?!"

"Yep, this is Spike Witwicky. He's my new human friend." Bumblebee introduced,

"Bumblebee! Optimus told us that we are not to be seen by a single human! Protocol R.I.D.!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know..."

"And you're a scout! It's your job not to be seen by anyone!"

"I know. But, can you please keep a secret?" Bumblebee asked worriedly,

Ratchet sighed, "Fine... but only if you tell me how the scrap this happened."

"Alright, this is how it happened: I was on scout duty, and-"

"Yo, what's happenin' in here!" Jazz greeted as he entered the room, interrupting Bumblebee's story,

"Uh oh..." Bumblebee mumbled, as Jazz noticed the human in his hands,

"Hold up, what is that?!" Jazz shouted,

"SHHHHH!" Bumblebee silenced him. Bumblebee sighed, "Jazz, this is Spike, my human friend,

"Human? We aren't supposed to be seen by humans." Jazz replied., walking up to Bumblebee, and examining Spike,

"I told him." Ratchet said,

"He can keep a secret, right Spike?"

"Yup." Spike answered,

"Whoa, they can talk?" Jazz said,

"Of course we can! And we have plenty different languages too." Spike replied,

"Whaaaaaat." Jazz was clearly intrigued by this discovery,

"So I guess the secret's out..." Bumblebee said sadly.

"Nah 'Bee, my mouth is shut, I won't tell anyone. As long as I can learn more about these, _humans_." Jazz replied,

"Yes! What about you, Ratchet?"

"Nope, there is no way I'm keeping it between us three." Ratchet responded,

"Oh come on, Ratchet. Don;t you wanna know more about this mysterious species?" Jazz asked. Ratchet thought for a moment,

"Fine! But again, only if I know how exactly you found this human-"

"Spike!" Bumblebee corrected,

"Right, Spike."

"Okay then, this is how it happened..."

* * *

_**Twenty-five minutes earlier, in Mission City...**_

Bumblebee sat on a hill not to far away from the building that housed the Decepticon space-bridge, but just far enough that he wouldn't be seen. He was on a mission to spy on the building, with Cliffjumper.

* * *

"Wait, Cliffjumper was there too?! Where is he?!" Ratchet questioned,

"Oh yeah... I'll get to that part." Bumblebee replied suspiciously,

* * *

After what felt like hours, the two began to get bored, until they saw five Decepticons exit the building, two of them carrying something, or someone. Those five were the Combaticons, and what they were carrying was a human,

"Hey let me go!" the human demanded, as he struggled, trying to escape,

"Stop squirming you little insect!" Swindle shouted angrily,

"Ay, boss! Why don't we just kill the little thing right now! It's starting to get on my nerves!" Vortex whined,

"Hey, I'm not an it! And I have a name, Spike!" the human yelled,

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't give a scrap!" Vortex replied,

"As much as I agree with you Vortex, Shockwave wants the human alive, so he can use him as a test subject for his rather, _questionable_ experiments." their leader, Onslaught answered Vortex,

"So why are we taking him out here?" Vortex questioned again,

"Because the little brat wouldn't stop whining, and it was disrupting Shockwave's work." Onslaught answered,

"Understandable. But why us? those Stunticon guys looked pretty capable of doing this."

"Oh, quit complaining! You're almost as annoying as the human!"

"Hey!" Spike said, offended.

_Meanwhile, the two Autobot scouts watched the situation,_

"What are they doing to that human?" Bumblebee said,

"I don't know, but I know that those are the Stunticons, and I'm gonna kick their cans for what they did to Rollbar and his squad!" Cliffjumper replied,

"Don't tell me you're gonna go down there." Bumblebee said, standing up,

"No, we are."Cliffjumper answered,

"Are you crazy?! There's five of them, and only two of us, not to mention that they killed a squad of four Autobots! There's no way we can take 'em!" Bumblebee argued,

"Yeah, but this time we expect it." Cliffjumper finally said, as he ran towards the Decpeticons,

"That doesn't make any sense! At least call for backu- oh for Primus sake..." Bumblebee said, "Well, here goes nothing..." Bumblebee then followed Cliffjumper into battle.

_Meanwhile,_

"Wait a minute, what is that?" Brawl said, pointing at two approaching bots in the distance. Everyone looked that way,

"Autobots!" Onslaught said, "ATTACK!"

"Wait, what about the human?!" Vortex asked,

"You can handle one measly human, can't you?!" Blast-Off replied with a chuckle,

"But, I'll miss the fight!"

Blast-Off shrugged, before charging forth towards the Autobots,

"You scrap-head!"

"Come at me 'Cons!" Cliffjumper shouted, taking on Onslaught head on. Bumblebee joined the fight, and was surrounded by the rest of the Combaticons immediately,

"Uh oh..." Bumblebee mumbled,

"Uh oh indeed!" Blast-Off remarked, kicking Bumblebee to the ground, then unsheathing his dual katanas, "Let's squash this bug!"

Bumblebee got up and ran, chased by the Decepticons. Meanwhile, Cliffjumper was putting up a good fight against Onslaught, and his small body-shape made it easy to dodge attacks, and soon enough, he managed to gain the upper-hand,

"The boss is in trouble!" Swindle shouted, still chasing Bumblebee,

"I got it!" Brawl replied, transforming into his tank mode, and firing a round at Cliffjumper, knocking him back into the wall of another building,

"Thanks, but I had it under control!" Onslaught said,

"Didn't look like that!"

Bumblebee, still being chased by both Swindle, and Blast-Off, transformed, and grabbed one of his stun grenades, which he armed, and threw into the air. The grenade exploded mid-air, stunning both Decepticons,

"Yes, haha!" Bumblebee shouted excitedly, then he ran off to help Cliffjumper, who was trying to fight Onslaught and Brawl at the same time, though he couldn't manage to land a hit on either of them. Luckily, just as Brawl was going to finish off Cliffjumper with another explosive round, Bumblebee kicked him down, causing him to shoot at the ground beneath him, sending him flying into the air, until he fell, knocked out,

"Thank's 'Bee!" Cliffjumper said,

"Don't menti-" Bumblebee was interrupted, as Onslaught grabbed him by the head, and threw him forward, leaving Cliffjumper to fight him alone,

"I'll kill you both!" Onslaught shouted, slamming the ground, knocking Cliffjumper back, then tried to punch Cliffjumper, though his attack was dodged. Onslaught slammed his fists into the ground once more, though this time, his servos were now stuck in the ground, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Cliffjumper took the chance, and jump-kicked Onslaught, freeing him, but knocking him to the ground.

_Meanwhile, _Bumblebee opened his optics, to see Vortex standing in front of him, pointing a gun towards him, holding Spike in his other hand,

"Whoops, did I wake you?" Vortex said. Bumblebee tried to stand up, only to be kicked back down by Vortex, "No you don't. Try again, and this human goes, splat."

"Ugh, put me down!" Spike demanded,

"You shut up! Or I will shoot!" Vortex responded, now aiming his gun right at Spike, "Hmmm, Now I'm starting to wonder, what would become of this human if I were to pull the trigger? What do you think, Autobot, ash, or splash?" Vortex then slowly began to push on the trigger, but just as he was about to shoot, and kill Spike, Bumblebee kicked his arm, causing him to shoot his own shoulder instead, "OW! Scrap!" Vortex cried as he stumbled backward, dropping Spike. Bumblebee caught Spike, and dropped another stun grenade on Vortex, before running away. But as he ran, he saw that Cliffjumper was now surrounded by the rest of the Combaticons, as the effects of the stun grenade wore off. Bumblebee was shocked to see this, and was prepared to rescue him. But Cliffjumper stopped him,

"'Bee, no! Get back to base! I'll- I'll be fine!" Cliffjumper said, as he was picked up by Onslaught,

"But-"

"GO!" Cliffjumper continued, as he began to received multiple punches from all of the Decepticons. Bumblebee stopped for a moment, before he ran, Swindle transforming and chasing him. Bumblebee transformed as well, Spike in the front seat of his car mode, as he drove away, eventually losing Swindle, and calling for a ground-bridge...

* * *

"So, Cliffjumper got captured by the Decepticons?" Ratchet asked. Bumblebee nodded, "and you chose to mention that last?"

"Well if Cliffjumper's been captured, then we need to get him back fast!" Jazz said,

"Indeed. I will inform Optimus." Ratchet said,

"Wait!" Bumblebee stopped him,

"What is it now, Bumblebee?"

"Don't tell him about Spike."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Fine, fine." then he left to tell, Optimus what happened.

* * *

"You lost the human?!" Shockwave questioned in disappointment,

"Uh, yes, sir, but-" Onslaught replied,

"Not only that, but you lost it to two tiny Autobots! I find that very, _illogical_, especially considering how you were able to dispose of a squad of Autobots before."

"Well. We may have lost the human, but we have at least gained something that may be of more use to us." Onslaught said,

"Well then, show me what you speak of, and I shall decide if you are correct." Shockwave ordered. Blast-Off and Vortex then brought Cliffjumper into the room, dropping him onto the ground,

"Here he is, the Autobot _Cliffjumper_." Onslaught said,

"A captured Autobot. I find your statement... _logical_." Shockwave commented, slightly impressed, "Bring him to the cell for interrogation..."


End file.
